


Old Friend

by j_gabrielle



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4421237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boy, Lord Phantomhive, cocks his head. "I have lived long enough to recognise a comrade when I see one, Mr. Stark." He pauses, leaning forth. "Or would you prefer it if I called you Iron Man? Or Avenger? I lose track of all your nicknames."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Friend

"Hello."

The voice startles him. Turning around, he comes face to face with a quietly smiling young boy barely a day older than 13. The child has an eyepatch over his right eye, dressed in a smart tux and shiny patent leather shoes. He is pale, his uncovered eye a blue so vivid, Tony thinks that only a jewel can compare.

Tony smiles, bowing in greeting. When he realises that the guests around him seem to have stopped their conversations to gawk, he says, "Would you like to converse in some place more private?"

The boy tilts his head, the curve of his lips dropping into a faintly smirking line.

"This way then." Tony holds out his hand, leading the boy towards the private rooms of the venue.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" He asks when the door closes behind them. The chatter of the venue is dulled here in the small office space. The boy takes a seat on the sofa, posture regal even in languidity. Really, it isn't fair how the brat hasn't aged a day since they last met, oh say, twenty years ago?

"Oh, Mr. Stark. Can't I visit one of my friends?" The boy replies with the hint of a laugh in his words. Tony isn't deceived. He knows better now.

Tony grins, taking the seat opposite him. "So I am one of your friends now, Lord Phantomhive?" He mirrors the boy's pose, crossing his legs in a display of faux nonchalance. It's all a game with this one.

The boy, Lord Phantomhive, cocks his head. "I have lived long enough to recognise a comrade when I see one, Mr. Stark." He pauses, leaning forth. "Or would you prefer it if I called you Iron Man? Or Avenger? I lose track of all your nicknames."

Tony laughs. "You can call me anything you like, if I can call you Ciel. Or are you still going by 'the Queen's watchdog'? She has been dead for quite some time, so I think you should really find a new profession or name or something."

"Her empire is gone, yes. But her descendent sits where she sat. Wouldn't you say that the name still applies?"

"At least for now. The next three are looking to be men." Tony counters easily, lifting his hands up. "But really. Why are you here? Last I heard, you were somewhere in Central Europe. The whole mess in the 90s not enough to whet your appetite for destruction?"

Ciel waves his hand in a bored circle in the air. "Nothing more than deviation. It was terribly boring and did nothing for me. It really is quite hard to get away with murder these days." He says the last bit wistfully.

Tony blinks, leaning back into the the chair. "So, are you here in New York for something?"

Ciel's lips curl, sharp and cruel. It is a look that could haunt the nightmares of men with the strongest of constitutions. As it were, Tony is unfazed. "Like I said. I'm visiting my friend. How's the heart? I heard you took your little light trick out."

"It's ticking." Tony looks up then, turning to the door. "Where's the cat maniac shadow of yours?"

"Somewhere out there."

Tony narrows his eyes. "Are _my_ friends safe?"

"No worries. What you lot get up to is nothing to do with me. They won't be privy to any cutlery attacks any time soon." Ciel sighs, "But do tell that lady who calls herself the Black Widow that I am a fan of her work." The boy sits up then, excited. "Such carnage. So much blood..."

Tony huffs, signalling for him to stop. "Your bloodlust should scare me, but I think I'm desensitized to it by this point."

A knock on the door puts a halt to their conversation. "Who is it?" Tony calls out. 

The door creaks a fraction as it opens, and Steve peeks his head through. "Hey, Tony? Miss Potts told me to look for you... Oh, hello! I didn't know you were with someone." Steve says, a puzzled look on his face at the sight of Tony and Ciel.

"It's fine. Tell her I'll be there." Tony says, standing. Buttoning his coat, he waits for Ciel to stand too, before offering his hand again.

"I can walk just fine, Tony." Ciel says petulantly, but Tony catches the fondness in his tone and he smiles. 

"Indulge me." 

Steve's bewilderment at them does not cease even when they walk past him and back into the fray of the party. Tony spots Sebastian almost immediately, smiling when the man comes up to them. 

"Good evening, Mr. Stark." Sebastian greets with a bow.

Tony smiles, handing Ciel back to his butler. When the two of them come to stand next to each other, Tony sees the sliver of red slip through Sebastian's eyes. "Do tell me when you are free. I found this lovely chocolatier that I think you would absolutely love." He says in farewell.

His last sight of the two of them, the unnatural creatures that they are, is of Sebastian bowing, lips moving, forming the words, 'Yes, My Lord.'

Tony grins, taking his first steps up the stage. 

 


End file.
